


Day 2: Ass worship

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Top Lance (Voltron), ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: Lance ties Keith down to a bed and finally gets to enjoy his ass for as long as he wants.





	Day 2: Ass worship

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)

He’s been teasing Keith for almost an hour now, and he still hasn’t moved his touch beyond the two perfect globes in front of him. They’re tied down to the bed, nicely encircled by the rope digging into his skin - which Lance had gotten permission to do by bribing him with promises of future massages (a secret love of his). Keith had reluctantly agreed – hiding his smile as he plopped down on the bed for the start of what he knew would be a long, long session.

Keith’s arms are tied behind his back, connected to the simple hip tie strapped to the bed posts, which keeps him from wriggling away from Lance’s enthusiastic advances. He’d been tempted to trail the rope down between his cheeks and tighten it to his front, to frame his ass properly with rope and push the flesh out, but he’d resisted. He needs access to what’s between, after all. 

The ropes allow Lance to take his time with him, and finally have his way with his boyfriend’s ass the way he’d been dreaming about.

And oh, he’s had his way alright.

There are red marks adorning every inch of Keith’s ass; jagged half-circles where his teeth have dug into the soft flesh again and again, dark hickeys where he’s bruised kisses into the skin, long stretches of nail marks and the occasional faded handprint from when he’s let loose a slap or two.

There’s dried cum from when he’d been unable to control himself any longer and jacked himself off while Keith was left trembling in the ropes, to wait for that warm splatter that was all Lance would give him – yet. The white mess is sticking to the hemp rope and to the torn remains of the lace panties Keith had been wearing. They’re no more than black tatters now, held in place only by the ropes after Lance had ripped them apart like the animal he is.

He trails his hands over the globes of that supple ass, following the paths he’s taken thousands of times before; probably a hundred just today. They settle easily into his favorite position; the thumbs hooking in between the tender cheeks to pull them apart, while the fingers spread out to squeeze hard and make bumps of flesh stand out between them.

He hears a muffled whine, and looks up from where he’d probably been staring, like a greedy, greedy man. Keith is yanking weakly at the ropes, looking over his shoulder with a flushed, pleading expression. The fabric in his mouth is soaked through.

Lance makes a soothing noise, his grip loosening slightly but still massaging into the flesh.

“Baby…”, he hums. “Feel good?”

Keith whines again, head falling down into the pillows. Lance thumbs his rim absentmindedly. It’s red and gaping from where he’s been stretching it, and dripping with a filthy mix of spit and lube. He’s had him twice on his tongue already, and finger-fucked him to his third climax. He knows he can take one more, though.

“You want me in you?”

His boyfriend nods slightly, not bothering to lift his head. Lance pushes his thumb into the warmth of his body, circling it slow along his insides. He sees the tightening in Keith’s muscled thighs, the tremble in his body, and quickly stops his teasing – Keith is close already. If he wants him to come on his cock, he needs to move on.

He doesn’t need to lube up before pushing into him, gently; he’s slick and loose and accepts him easily. A sigh of relief leaves Lance’s lips – the feeling is amazing after all this waiting. He can barely hold himself back, and he decides it might be better for Keith to not drag it out any longer.  

“Hold on, baby,” he murmurs when he sees the way his toes curl in overstimulation, “Let’s do this quick and dirty. Like a band-aid.”

Keith moans feebly and eyes him.

“You know what I mean,” Lance grunts and slams his hips forward, tearing a stifled scream from him.

He takes a deep breath, and begins a series of hard thrusts, each throwing him forward into the hold of the ropes. His hands loop around to hook fingers into the wetness of Keith’s front, and he uses the grip to slam that soft ass back against him, meeting his thrusts with loud smacks. All it takes are seven solid thrusts before Keith is coming, spilling all over his hand and soaking the bed beneath him as his back arches violently.

He whimpers in oversensitivity as Lance starts to pull back – there’s no way he’s able to take any more. Thinking quickly, Lance stops with his cock still buried halfway in his insides.

“I’m going to cum inside you, like this,” he announces in between breaths.

Groaning, he concentrates on keeping himself still while he jerks off into Keith’s body. It doesn’t take long, but he keeps going until he sees his own cum start to dribble out around his cock. And what a sight it is. When he’s emptied himself, he pulls carefully out and leans back, taking in the view of Keith’s thoroughly abused ass.

It’s absolutely perfect.

—

The ropes slip off, one by one, revealing their own crisscrossing patterns of red over Keith’s pale body. He loosens the improvised gag and helps Keith sip from the straw of a water bag, still lying on his stomach. Lance eyes the marks littering his ass – none too bad, but he’s still going to be sore as hell tomorrow.

“Stay like this a bit, babe, is that alright?”

“M’kay,” Keith mumbles, looking like he’s about ready to fall asleep.

Lance washes him with a warm cloth all over, adding a little pressure when he reaches his shoulders and neck, as an apologetic gesture to his brave and patient boyfriend. He rubs in soothing lotion over his tender ass cheeks, pressing a light kiss to each mark.

Once they’re lying beneath the covers, Keith puts his head on his shoulder, sighing deeply.

“You’re obsessed with my ass, huh?”, he grumbles, voice hoarse.

“I’m gonna have to sleep on my stomach for a week.”

“Nah. I’m obsessed with  _you_ ,” Lance smiles and presses a big kiss right on his mouth. His lips quirks into a smile against the other’s.

“ _…and_ your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> My [nsfw tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)
> 
> My [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/shibari_k_)


End file.
